


Grump!

by moosefrog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ocean AU, bilboctopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Someone is a grumpy little blob of sunshine! Bilboctopus looks like he’s gonna ink on the next crab-dwarf that pinches his fat little tentacles!





	Grump!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of thoughts and more sketches [in my original sketchpost on tumblr](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/159801659579/bilboctopus-and-thorin-crabbyshield)!


End file.
